


What Happened

by Ch4pm4n_001



Series: What Happened [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Demons, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4pm4n_001/pseuds/Ch4pm4n_001
Summary: A couple of month's after Luz return's home from the Boiling Isle's, a disaster struck and a familiar, bleeding, green haired witch arrives in the human realm to ask for help. What happened? Why is it happening? And most importantly, how does it all connect to Luz? Cross post from Fanfiction under the same name.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: What Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931800
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple of weeks prior to the season finale, so some thing are a little out dated  
> FanFiction.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/~mrhardcor3  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MarkChapman001

She ran as fast as she could go, afraid to look behind her. Everything that transpired in the past few hours was a blur. She finally stopped running and caught her breath. She pulled her hand away from her stomach and started gagging at the sight of her hand covered in a crimson ooze. She heard a rustling from the forest behind her and started to run again. She continued to run for a few minutes until she saw a town. She noticed the mailbox of a certain house and saw the name on it.

**Inside the house:**

Luz Noceda was peacefully sleeping. Even after all the bullying she received that day, nothing could make her upset. Why? It was October, the one month of the year where being weird and obsessed with supernatural was a normal thing. She was woken up by heavy pounding on the front door. She looked tiredly at the clock and saw it say 2:54 A.M. She got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. She saw her mother doing the same.

"Mom, did you hear that knocking as well?" Luz asked before yawning.

"Yes, I did. Whoever is knocking on the door at this hour, it better be life or death." Mrs. Noceda said angrily.

The two walked to the front door and Mrs. Noceda opened it. Luz immediately forgot about her tired state due to the sight she saw on the front step.

"A-Amity?"

"Luz...help."

Amity passed out into Luz's arms. Luz looks at her mother with panic in her eyes. The only thought going through her head, _'What Happened?'_


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my Fanfiction.net Profile at Mr. Hardcor3 and on Wattpad at MarkChapman001.  
> Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~mrhardcor3  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MarkChapman001

Luz laid Amity on the couch and got a better look at her. She wore her usual Hexside uniform but it was ripped and covered in blood. The biggest rip was on her stomach, where a large, 8 inch long, gash was. Luz placed a towel on Amity's gash to prevent any more blood loss.

"Mom, what do we do?"

"Mija, I don't know who this is, but I do know that with that much blood loss she won't make it."

"No! Don't say that! There has to be something we can do!"

"Mija, she won't make it to a hospital before she bleed's out. Unless you can magically heal her then she won't make it."

Luz suddenly got an idea and stood up.

"Keep the towel on her! I'll be right back."

She ran upstairs and a couple minutes later came down with a binder. She opened it and flipped through the papers.

"Let's see, no that's light, that's abominations, that's fire. I really should start organizing these. Here it is!"

She ripped the page out and placed it on Amity. She tapped it and it started to glow dark blue. Amity soon had the glow surround her body. The gash and any small cuts and bruises healed. Luz closed her binder and placed it on the coffee table. After a minute the glow died down and Amity woke up.

"Amity. Are you okay? What happened?"

"That's the question on everyone's mind. No one knows what happened, a day or two ago, these... creatures appeared on the Isles. I hid as well as I could but I was found. I managed to find the key the Owl Lady had to the human realm and came here to find you."

Mrs. Noceda let out a small cough to remind them that she was still there and required an explanation.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mom this is my friend, Amity Blight. She's a... witch."

Mrs. Noceda didn't look like she believed it until Amity did a small light spell. After a brief explanation she spoke.

"So instead of going to camp, you went to another dimension to become a witch?"

"Well it was most was because an owl stole my book. The whole 'becoming a witch' part was just a bonus."

"You didn't think to tell me this!?"

"Would you believe me if I did?!"

Amity just watched the mother daughter scream fight for a few minutes until she remembered why she came here.

"As much as I'd like to see you two yell at each other we have other things to worry about."

"You're right. Mom you wanted me to make friends. Well now that I have them, they need my help. I'm going with Amity, whether you like it or not!"

Mrs. Noceda has never seen her daughter so adamant about anything before. She knew she couldn't stop Luz.

"Please be safe...my little witch."

"I will mom." Luz hugged her mother before say, "I promise."

Luz grabbed her glyphs and ran out the door with Amity. Mrs. Noceda let out a sigh and turned around. To her horror she saw someone she hoped to never see again.

"Hello Camilia."

"W-what are you doing here?"

She was hit with a hard punch and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How's our daughter been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comments below.


	3. Back to the Isles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction. Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/~mrhardcor3  
> Go follow me over there if you feel like it.

Luz and Amity ran to the damaged house that Luz chased Owlbert into months ago. Amity pulled out the key and was about to lead them to the Boiling Isles when she stopped and noticed Luz.

"Do you want to go back and change, or do you plan on running everywhere in your pajamas?"

Luz looked down and realized she still had her PJ's on. Luz looked through her glyphs. She pulled one out and tapped it. Her body became enveloped in light blue and when it died down she was standing in her Hexside uniform.

"Is that how you got dressed every day?" Amity asked.

"Yes and no. I only am able to do it with my Hexside uniform. I can't figure out how to do it my normal clothes."

"Also, you introduced me as your 'friend'. Why?" Amity asked.

"I love my mom, but I don't know how she'd feel about me dating you."

"Does she not like-"

"No! It's not that. She is completely fine with LGBTQ couples. It's just... I'm the only family she has. She might be afraid that I'll get hurt."

Amity gave Luz a small kiss on the cheek and looked at her eyes.

"I promise I will never hurt you. Now come on let's go."

They open the door and land in the Boiling Isles.

"It feels good to...be...back. Whoa, this place is-"

"Destroyed? Looks horrible? Deserted?" Amity suggested.

"Yes, yes, and yes."

The market was empty, buildings were destroyed, and Hexside was encase by what looked like a giant cocoon that reached towards the sky.

"Amity, this all happened in only a day or two?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it. I was hanging out with Boscha and Skara when it happened."

Two Days Ago:

Amity, Skara, and Boscha were walking towards Hexside when Boscha noticed Amity's attention elsewhere.

"Amity, don't tell me you're thinking about Luz again." Boscha said.

"Pfft, No! Why would I be thinking about her?" She said unconvincingly.

"Okay Amity. Hey, isn't that Luz over there?"

"Where?!"

Boscha and Skara laugh as Amity turn's around to look for her girlfriend. Amity quickly realized what they did and turned back to them, completely flustered.

"Not funny!"

"Amity, relax we're just messing with you. Luz said she'd be back next year. You can wait, can't you?" Skara asked before laughing again.

They stopped laughing as the ground started to shake. The three of them looked around and spotted a large group of different winged creatures flying upwards. They heard screams and saw small and large creatures chasing students. One of the flying creatures landed in front of the girls and sniffed them. It stood on its back legs and stretched its large wings as it let out an ear shattering roar. The wings reminded Amity of the flying reptile that Luz told her about, what was it? A Pteranodon? It got on its wings/front legs and looked back at the girls and they got a good look at its large saber-toothed canines. The three of them were backed against a wall as it slowly walked towards them. It was hit with a blast of fire to the head and turned to see Lilith standing nearby with her staff in hand.

"Don't mess with them." Lilith said.

It charged towards her and she placed her staff up as protection. The creature bit down on the staff and the two had a power struggle. Amity summoned an abomination and ordered it to charge at the creature. The creature bit into it and it was destroyed in a matter of seconds. It hit Lilith with its tail and sent her flying into a wall. It was about to sink its teeth into her when a bright blast of magic hit the back of its head. It was stunned and unable to see clearly.

"Sorry about that, but the only one allowed to torment my sister is me." Eda said, flying in on her staff.

"Edalyn?" Lilith asked groggily.

"Come on Lily, we got a monster to destroy."

Eda held out a hand to Lilith and helped her up. They looked towards the girls pressed against the wall.

"Alright kids, you have to get out of here." Eda said.

"We aren't going to leave you two to fight that thing!" Amity said.

"Yes, you are. If we can't beat it, you need to run and get help. Now go!" Lilith said.

The trio ran for a few minutes before Skara was swarmed by a pack of what looked like wolves made of shadows.

"Skara!" Boscha screamed.

"Run! Leave! I'll be ok." Skara said as she tried to fight them off.

Before they can run again Boscha was grabbed by a large black bird and flown away.

"Boscha!" Amity screamed while trying to run towards her screaming friend.

Boscha was quickly out of sight and Amity was out of breath. She heard a growl behind her and saw a large group of black dogs. She gulped as they lit themselves on fire.

"I've definitely heard of you. You're Hell Hounds, but you were supposed to be extinct."

They jumped at her and she started to run again. She continued to run until she made it to the one place she felt she would be safe. The Owl House. She ran inside and barricaded the door and then collapsed from exhaustion. She passed out on the floor and didn't wake until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	4. The Library

"And about 10 minutes before I managed to get to you, that same flying creature found me and hit me with this long claw on the back of its hind leg. I ran and back into the house and took the key. Unfortunately, my uniform got ripped up in the woods."

"Yeah, but thankfully, you didn't get ripped apart." Luz said, "Do you think Eda and Lilith are... you know?"

"I want to believe they're alive, but that creature... it survived."

They heard a noise and hid behind a damaged market stand. A large snake creature with fangs as large as an adult and Quills that rested against its tail. It stopped and looked at the stand and hissed. Large frills shot out from its neck and its quills extended in several different directions and it slowly approached the stand. A roar is heard overhead and the snake slithered away. The girls look up and see the creature that Amity was taking about.

"We can't stay out here. We're sitting ducks." Luz said.

"What's a duck?" Amity asked.

"Never mind that. We need to get somewhere we can hide."

They carefully snuck around any creature they saw. They were in front of the library when they were spotted by Hell Hounds. They ran inside and locked the doors.

"We should be safe in here." Amity said.

Before they could do anything, Amity was hit in the back with something long, sharp, and wet. She fell down and was unable to move.

"Luz! I'm having a problem!"

Luz turned around and saw the long thing that hit Amity. It was a long black tongue connected a large skinny lizard on top of a bookshelf. The tongue went back into the creature and it went towards Amity and Luz quickly pulled out large folded piece of paper with a glyph on it. She tapped it and tossed it on the floor.

"Abomination, Rise!"

An Abomination rose from the glyph and Luz ordered it to attack the lizard. The lizard and abomination went rounds while Luz picked up Amity. Luz continued to run until they ran into a dead end. The lizard cornered them and spit a large thing of blood that landed in front of them.

"Well that's disturbing." Amity said.

Suddenly a small potion hit the lizard on the head. Luz and the lizard turned to see who threw it. Amity tried but being paralyzed make that impossible. Luz couldn't believe her eyes.

"Boscha?!"

The three eyed girl jumps in between Luz and Amity and threw another potion at it, which temporarily blinded it.

"Luz, remember what happened when we accidently combined two potions in class?" Boscha asked.

"Yeah, it created a small explosion that nearly killed-Oh! I get it."

Boscha handed Luz a potion and they took aim.

"On three!" Boscha said.

"One." Luz said.

"Two." Boscha said.

"Three!" They both said.

They tossed the potions at the lizard and the explosion made it run off with a large trial of blood following it. Boscha grabbed Amity and Luz lead them towards the romance section.

"I understand that you two are a couple, but is now the time to read a romantic novel to each other?" Boscha asked.

"Just wait." Luz said.

Luz opened the entrance to Amity's secret room and ushered them inside. She closed the entrance just as the lizard started to hunt for them again. Boscha set Amity down and pulled out a book from her bag.

"This bag was supposed to be holding my potion project for class but I've been using them to beat that lizard. I did find this while doing so, I think it will be important."

Luz took the book and blew dust off of it.

"Ancient Demonology? Are these the creatures that have invaded?"

"Yeah, apparently, they were banished to the dark realm millennia ago."

Luz flipped through the book until she found the page she needed.

"Here we go, the Blood Lizard. This large beast of the underworld has a long, sharp tongue that has the ability to temporarily paralyze its prey due to its saliva. This lizard also has the ability to regurgitate its toxic blood as a defense mechanism. If hit with the bloody spit, you will notice an array of symptoms. First, you'll notice a rash forming where the blood hit. Next, intense itching will occur. Then, the toxin should be making its way through your bloodstream and on its way to the brain. Once this happens you will experience severe hallucinations. Finally, a few hours after the hallucinations you will start to develop a fever and die."

"Does it say how long this paralysis will last?" Amity asked.

Luz read through the page until found it.

"It says it will only last around ten minutes. Apparently, this thing can also regenerate any part of its body at will."

"Well that's great, it can heal itself." Boscha said sarcastically.

"How do we get out of here?" Amity asked.

Luz looked through her binder and pulled out a glyph the other girls haven't seen.

"This is an X-ray glyph. When I put it down it will allow us to see through the walls and see where the lizard is."

Luz put it on the wall and tapped it. They could see through the walls and found the lizard in the children section. Amity was starting feel her limbs again and started to stand up. She had a hard time keeping her balance and had to lean on a wall.

"Okay that's not going to work. Boscha carry Amity."

Amity was going to argue but Boscha picked her up before she could. They snuck their way past the lizard and out of the library.

"Okay where to now?" Amity asked.

"What about the Owl House?" Luz suggested.

They quickly ran to the Owl House and hid inside.

"Well, I think we're safe." Luz said.

"Let's hope." Amity said.


	5. Sharpshot

The three barricaded the door. They looked around to see if anything else was in here. Once they deemed it safe, they sat on the couch and let out a few sighs of relief.

"How did you two know that would happen? With the potions, I mean." Amity asked.

"Well, in potions class, Luz and I were made partners for an assignment. We had to see the effects of two potions being combined and... well."

"What happened was the potions we used, when combined, create an... explosive reaction." Luz said before letting out a chuckle.

"The teacher was so mad at us. He made us stay after school to clean up the mess." Boscha said.

"It was because of that accident that we started to bond a little and eventually became friends. So, it wasn't a total loss."

"The teacher still hasn't let that go! I mean, his eyebrows eventually grew back!" Boscha said before grabbing the book out of her bag.

"To be fair, we did almost kill everyone in the room because of that."

"Boscha, how did you get away from that bird?" Amity asked.

"That bird, was an Extinguished Phoenix. It's a phoenix that has been burnt out and can no longer be reborn by fire. When it grabbed me, I had to think fast. I reached in to my bag and threw a potion at it. It let go of me and I ran into the library before it could catch me again. I quickly ran into the lizard and was unable to leave. Every time I tried it would run in front of the exit. I'm almost out of potions because of it."

"Luz, that X-ray glyph, I've seen similar spells but never that impressive. Where did you learn that?" Amity asked.

"Oh, I was getting an X-ray a saw the company logo on the machine. I noticed that it looked like a glyph so I-"

"Wait so you pretty much created a spell?" Amity asked.

"I guess I technically did."

Boscha and Amity looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Luz, you do realize how powerful you need to be to just create your own spell? Even if it's a glyph, you still need to be as powerful as the Owl Lady, or Miss Lilith, or the Emperor."

Luz was about to open her mouth when,

"Hoot! Hoot! Danger!"

A large clawed hand broke through the window and the girls ran to the room that Luz used when she was here.

"Boscha, what is that?"

Boscha flipped through the book, looking for anything that could possibly be. She stopped on a page and looked over it.

"Oh, this is bad!"

"What is it!" Amity and Luz said.

"according to the book, it's a Sharpshot. A fifteen foot tall creature that can shoot poison needles from its claws."

"If we stay here, we'll be killed. We have to sneak away." Amity said.

They managed to sneak out the back and thought they were good. Luz turned around and saw the Sharpshot launch needles at Amity.

"Amity! Behind you!"

Amity turned and saw needles heading towards her. She felt something push her to the ground and saw Luz with a long needle sticking out of her chest.

"Luz!?"

Luz fell to the ground and Amity summoned an Abomination to distract it while her and Boscha got Luz out of there. They picked her up and brought her to a cave.

"What do we do?!" Amity asked.

Boscha looked at Luz trying her hardest to figure out what to do.

"I-I don't know, I'm in the potion track not the healing track! The only one of us that was in the Healing track is Luz!"

Amity got an idea and grabbed Luz's binder.

"Luz doesn't use normal magic; she has to use glyphs. Which means she has to have a healing glyph."

Luz pulled out two glyphs and handed Boscha one.

"An X-ray glyph?" Boscha asked.

"We need to see if the needle hit anything vital. Now place it on her head and activate it."

Boscha did and they see through her skin.

"Good, it just missed... her... heart? Boscha, is... is that what I think it is."

Boscha looked at what Amity was talking about and gasped.

"T-that's impossible." Boscha said.

They pull the needle out and put the healing glyph on her injury. They watch the blue glow take over her as Amity hopes they aren't too late.

"We have to talk to her about this." Amity said.


	6. Botany

Luz slowly woke up and saw five eyes staring at her. She sat up and looked at Amity.

"Amity, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Luz! You just got shot in the chest with a foot-long poison needle and you're asking if I'm okay!?" Amity angrily hugged Luz, "Never do that again."

"Luz; Amity and I used some of your glyphs to heal you and we saw something inside you." Boscha said.

"What do you mean you saw something inside of me? What is it?"

Amity placed her hands on Luz's shoulder's and looked at her.

"Luz, we used your X-ray glyph on you to see if anything important was hit, we saw your heart. Luz, you're a witch." Amity said.

"Amity, I know I'm a witch. I spent the summer training with Eda to-"

"No Luz. We aren't talking about your glyphs and recent training; you have a magic sack on your heart."

"Amity, if that was true; I could do magic like you and Boscha." Luz did a circle motion with her finger and nothing happened, "See, I can't make spell circles."

"Luz, we know what we saw." Boscha said.

The three of them continued to talk before the sound of movement caught their attention. Boscha grabbed a potion, Luz grabbed a fire glyph, and Amity had her finger's ready to summon an Abomination. A large plant type creature made its way into the cave and roared at them. It swiped at them with its large wooden arms. The girls dodge the strike and ran out of the cave and move to an opening a few feet away. The plant demon crawls out of the cave and stood up. They managed to get a good look at it. It was nearly thirty feet tall, made mostly of wood, and had vines hanging off of it. Luz taps her glyph and a fireball appears in her hand. She throws it at the demon and the demon starts to shake its arms to get the fire off.

"Boscha, what kind of demon is that?" Luz asked.

Boscha looked through the pages but couldn't find the creature anywhere.

"It's not in the book!"

"How do we take it down if we don't know what it can do?" Amity asked.

"Do the both of you know fire spells?" Luz asked.

They both nodded and summoned fire and Luz took out another fire glyph and activated it.

"Get ready!" Luz said, "Fire!"

The three of them threw fire at the monster and it stumbled backwards. The continued to throw fire at it until the wooden skin starts to burn. The wood cracks and a three foot long worm jumps out and lands in front of them, dead. The monster fell down and disintegrated. All that was left was girl in a Hexside uniform.

"Willow?!" Luz said.

Willow opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked before standing up.

"Willow, are you okay?" Luz asked.

"Luz?! What are you doing here?"

Willow ran at Luz and gave her a big hug. A little too big, as Luz started turning purple from a lack of oxygen.

"I-it's great to see you to Willow." She said before her lack of oxygen started to get to her, "Getting... dark."

Willow let go and Luz started to breathe again. When she had filled her lungs, she looked at the worm.

"Boscha, what is this thing?" Luz asked.

"According to the book, it is a Demonic Change Worm. Apparently, it's capable of turning people into a demonic creature that represents their personality or skill. So, for Willow, it turned her into a living tree because she excels at plant magic."

"Willow, what happened to you?" Luz asked.

"I was heading to school with Gus when what could only be described as Hell opening up happened. We were separated and the thing ended up biting my shoulder. After that I sort of blacked out."

As they were talking about what could've happened on that day, Mrs. Noceda was waking up. She looked around and saw that she was in a cage. Definitely not in her house.

"Did you have a nice nap, Camilia?"

"What do you want with me?!" She shouted.

"You? Nothing. I am more interested in Luz."

"You will never get my daughter."

"Our Daughter. It takes two to tango as they say. I have just as much to do with her living as you do. Unfortunately, you took her away before I could help her become who she's meant to be." He said.

"I took her with me because you were an abusive psychopath! If you think I will let you do so much as lay a hand on her, you are dead wrong!"

"You aren't far off I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" She growled.

"I'm dying, that's why I need her. She must take my place once I'm gone. It's her destiny." He said before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of it down in the comments below.


End file.
